Hobgoblin
"Hobgoblin" (도깨비) is a song by CLC, and the second and title track in their fifth mini album, Crystyle. Lyrics |-|Hangul= I’m in the zone We are CLC 금 나와라 와라 nope 은 나와라 와라 nope 너 나와라 와라 뚝딱 nice 금 나와라 와라 nope 은 나와라 와라 nope 얼른 나와봐라 뚝딱 yes yes 똑똑 자 나와봐라 한번 바라봐 안 넘어오나 봐 쟤는 나 몰랐나 봐 이? 잘 찾아봐라 내가 여기 챙길 것 다 챙겨 갈란다 와락 데리고 갈란다 너 네가 내 속을 아니 아니 내가 네 맘을 보니 oh 하루 이틀도 한두 번도 뭐 아닌 걸 새삼스레 놀라고 그래 배려 없는 나의 몸매 눈빛에 모든 시선이 멈추지 (멈추지) 근데 근데 너만 몰라 왜 너도 날 원하잖아 그만해요 다 알고 있어요 괜히 아닌 척 마요 듣고 있나요 나타나봐요 승희/손 나를 봐줘요 사실 조금 불안해요 나 너무 오래 걸리잖아요 손/승희 당장 날 데려가 빨리 나와라 금 나와라 와라 nope 은 나와라 와라 nope 너 나와라 와라 뚝딱 nice 금 나와라 와라 nope 은 나와라 와라 nope 얼른 나와봐라 뚝딱 yes yes 날 좀 바라봐라 이거 튕기는 거 봐라 와락 안아줄게 너 자꾸 말 안 들어 너 날 좀 바라봐라 더는 센 척하지 마라 이따 후회하지 너 좀 더 놀아봐라 너 아직 몰라 너는 진짜 내 모습을 다 보여줄게 아직 너무나도 많은 걸 내 맘 모른 채 내게 숨지마 더 이상은 기다릴 수 없어 들어와 황홀하게 나를 보는 눈빛에 내 심장이 또 멈추지 (멈추지) 근데 근데 너만 몰라 왜 보여 널 원하잖아 그만해요 다 알고 있어요 괜히 아닌 척 마요 듣고 있나요 나타나봐요 승희/손 나를 봐줘요 사실 조금 불안해요 나 너무 오래 걸리잖아요 손/승희 당장 날 데려가 빨리 나와라 금 나와라 와라 nope 은 나와라 와라 nope 너 나와라 와라 뚝딱 nice 금 나와라 와라 nope 은 나와라 와라 nope 얼른 나와봐라 뚝딱 yes yes 날 좀 바라봐라 이거 튕기는 거 봐라 와락 안아줄게 너 자꾸 말 안 들어 너 날 좀 바라봐라 더는 센 척하지 마라 이따 후회하지 너 좀 더 놀아봐라 너 조금 더 확 변화를 줘볼까 다가가 와락 안아버릴까 한번 더 좀 확실하게 가볼까 망설일 것 없이 화끈하게 놀아봐 Umma 금 나와라 와라 nope 은 나와라 와라 nope 너 나와라 와라 뚝딱 nice 금 나와라 와라 nope 은 나와라 와라 nope 얼른 나와봐라 뚝딱 yes yes 날 좀 바라봐라 이거 튕기는 거 봐라 와락 안아줄게 너 자꾸 말 안 들어 너 날 좀 바라봐라 더는 센 척하지 마라 이따 후회하지 너 좀 더 놀아봐라 너 |-|Romanization= I’m in the zone We are CLC geum nawara wara nope eun nawara wara nope neo nawara wara ttukttak nice geum nawara wara nope eun nawara wara nope eolleun nawabwara ttukttak yes yes ttokttok ja nawabwara hanbeon barabwa an neomeoona bwa jyaeneun na mollatna bwa ijen jal chajabwara naega yeogi chaenggil geot da chaenggyeo gallanda warak derigo gallanda neo nega nae sogeul ani ani naega ne mameul boni oh haru iteuldo handu beondo mwo anin geol saesamseure nollago geurae baeryeo eopneun naui mommae nunbiche modeun siseoni meomchuji (meomchuji) geunde geunde neoman molla wae neodo nal wonhajanha geumanhaeyo da algo isseoyo gwaenhi anin cheok mayo deutgo itnayo natanabwayo SH/S nareul bwajwoyo sasil jogeum buranhaeyo na neomu orae geollijanhayo S/SH dangjang nal deryeoga ppalli nawara geum nawara wara nope eun nawara wara nope neo nawara wara ttukttak nice geum nawara wara nope eun nawara wara nope eolleun nawabwara ttukttak yes yes nal jom barabwara igeo twinggineun geo bwara warak anajulge neo jakku mal an deureo neo nal jom barabwara deoneun sen cheokhaji mara itta huhoehaji neo jom deo norabwara neo ajik molla neoneun jinjja nae moseubeul da boyeojulge ajik neomunado manheun geol nae mam moreun chae naege sumjima deo isangeun gidaril su eopseo deureowa hwangholhage nareul boneun nunbiche nae simjangi tto meomchuji (meomchuji) geunde geunde neoman molla wae boyeo neol wonhajanha geumanhaeyo da algo isseoyo gwaenhi anin cheok mayo deutgo itnayo natanabwayo SH/S nareul bwajwoyo sasil jogeum buranhaeyo na neomu orae geollijanhayo S/SH dangjang nal deryeoga ppalli nawara geum nawara wara nope eun nawara wara nope neo nawara wara ttukttak nice geum nawara wara nope eun nawara wara nope eolleun nawabwara ttukttak yes yes nal jom barabwara igeo twinggineun geo bwara warak anajulge neo jakku mal an deureo neo nal jom barabwara deoneun sen cheokhaji mara itta huhoehaji neo jom deo norabwara neo jogeum deo hwak byeonhwareul jwobolkka dagaga warak anabeorilkka hanbeon deo jom hwaksilhage gabolkka mangseoril geot eopsi hwakkeunhage norabwa Umma geum nawara wara nope eun nawara wara nope neo nawara wara ttukttak nice geum nawara wara nope eun nawara wara nope eolleun nawabwara ttukttak yes yes nal jom barabwara igeo twinggineun geo bwara warak anajulge neo jakku mal an deureo neo nal jom barabwara deoneun sen cheokhaji mara itta huhoehaji neo jom deo norabwara neo |-|English= I’m in the zone We are CLC Come out, come out, gold, nope Come out, come out, silver, nope Come out, come out, you Ta-da, nice Come out, come out, gold, nope Come out, come out, silver, nope Hurry and come out Ta-da, yes yes Knock knock, come out now Look at me See if you won’t fall for me I guess he didn’t know me Now look carefully All the things I need to take from here I will take I’m gonna take you away Do you know how I feel? I saw your heart This isn’t the first time So why are you so shocked? My hot body and eyes Make all eyes stop on me But why don’t you know? You want me too Stop it, I know everything Stop pretending you don’t Are you listening? Appear before me Look at me Actually, I’m a bit nervous It’s taking too long Take me away immediately Hurry and come out Come out, come out, gold, nope Come out, come out, silver, nope Come out, come out, you Ta-da, nice Come out, come out, gold, nope Come out, come out, silver, nope Hurry and come out Ta-da, yes yes Look at me You’re playing hard to get I’ll hug you tight You’re not listening to me Look at me Stop acting so tough You’ll regret it later Try playing me more You still don’t know the real me I’ll show you, there’s still so much Without even knowing my heart, don’t hide from me I can’t wait anymore, come inside Your eyes are so ecstatic when you look at me It makes my heart stop But why don’t you know? I see that you want me too Stop it, I know everything Stop pretending you don’t Are you listening? Appear before me Look at me Actually, I’m a bit nervous It’s taking too long Take me away immediately Hurry and come out Come out, come out, gold, nope Come out, come out, silver, nope Come out, come out, you Ta-da, nice Come out, come out, gold, nope Come out, come out, silver, nope Hurry and come out Ta-da, yes yes Look at me You’re playing hard to get I’ll hug you tight You’re not listening to me Look at me Stop acting so tough You’ll regret it later Try playing me more Should I make some changes? Should I go to him and hug him? Should I make things more clear? Without hesitating Let’s make it hot Umma Come out, come out, gold, nope Come out, come out, silver, nope Come out, come out, you Ta-da, nice Come out, come out, gold, nope Come out, come out, silver, nope Hurry and come out Ta-da, yes yes Look at me You’re playing hard to get I’ll hug you tight You’re not listening to me Look at me Stop acting so tough You’ll regret it later Try playing me more Video Gallery CLC(씨엘씨) - '도깨비(Hobgoblin)' M V Teaser CLC(씨엘씨) - '도깨비(Hobgoblin)' Official Music Video CLC(씨엘씨) - '도깨비(Hobgoblin)' M V (Performance ver.) CLC(씨엘씨) - 도깨비(Hobgoblin)(Choreography Practice Video) Category:Crystyle Category:Singles Category:2017 Releases Category:Discography